Hinata's Travels
by LotieBoom
Summary: "Hinata gets a necklace from a mysterious person, which lets her go back in time." Taken as a prompt from NHBeliever's story's summary. What it says, 17yo Hinata goes back in time to when she was 12yo right before Chunin exams. With her knowledge of everything that happens, what will she do now? Warning for language and MAJOR spoilers (especially for certain death).


**"** **All the Times We've Spent Together** by _**NHBeliever .**_

NARUHINA. Hinata gets a necklace from a mysterious person which lets her go back in time, and gets into a horrible accident afterwards feeling at the break of death when a blond haired boy she hasn't seen for 3 years saves her. will secrets be left untold? **"**

As soon as I read that sentence _ **"Hinata gets a necklace from a mysterious person which lets her go back in time,"**_ I started thinking and rethinking about it. How would it happen? She just put it on and BAM! back in time? Where exactly in time would she go? Would she change things? Would she change people? So, yeah, a fic started building itself on his own and I just had to write it down. I haven't read the fic of where the summary's from, it was sadly a wip, so I have absolutely no idea how the author wrote their fic. But, as their summary was what gave idea for this, I give credits for this to their "prompt/summary". Thank you!

 **STARTS** at Naruto Shippuden After War, when they've got 17 years old. And goes back to when they're 12 years old. (Clarifying so people don't get confused)

 **WARNING:** There are not a lot of spoilers, just one big one about certain death that happens. So, if you haven't finished the manga/seen all the anime/movies, then warning for spoilers! And if you don't want to spoil yourself, then, I don't know, I'm sorry :( It has a spoiler... Sorry!

.

.

* * *

 **Hinata's Travels**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

 **.**

.

Hinata was in her bedroom contemplating the rectangular soft box that rested in her bed. It was a gift, but by whom? It had no name, no signature or symbol, or even nothing that said if it came from Konoha or from other village. It just said on a card, _"For Hinata-chan. Use it wisely."_

It was kind of creepy, if she was being honest. Whoever sent it knew who she was, where she lived, and yet, they didn't leave anything for her to know their presence. But still... she was curious. And besides, the only one who called her that, sometimes, was Naruto.

Ever since the fight with Pain, they got closer, not in a romantic way, yet and sadly, but just better, even best friends. Naruto hadn't rejected her, per se... He just didn't say anything. Maybe, this could be a gift from him as an answer to her confession?

...She was hopeless.

Regardless, she sat in the bed, opened the box and looked inside, letting out a gasp at what she saw. It was beautiful. _It_ being a precious cord necklace with colorful counts. She wasn't a jewel type, she was more into the traditional, handmade accessories, so the instant she saw it, she adored it.

She grabbed the necklace and tried putting it on her own, closing her eyes in concentration to close the necklace's clasp behind her neck. But, as soon as the necklace touched her skin, a strong headache like any came into her. She scrunched up her face in pain, and was going to scream when suddenly, the pain faded. _'What was that?'_ She touched her forehead and sat on her bed, thinking over what had happened, the pain, the horrible pain and then, nothing, just bliss. She shook her head, _'It must had been nothing.'_ Maybe, she was just tired for the training she had had with Naruto earlier.

She sighed, stood up and walked out her room, going in the direction of the common bathrooms to relax some. But then in her walk she saw someone she thought she would've never seen again, walking a little ahead of her.

"Oh, Kami." She exclaimed loudly, startling in curiosity to the other person. He turned to see what was the matter when suddenly, a body collided with his, almost tumbling him down. "Oh, Kami, this can't be..." Hinata clang to the boy, tearing up, looking up at his frowning face. "Neji..."

"What the...?" He saw the girl hugging him. "Hinata... _-sama?_ " His face contorted in anger. "What are you doing?!" The boy seethed with fury, upset at realizing who was the one who exclaimed earlier, and was now grabbing his arms like he was going to disappear. "Let go of me! You're gonna make me fall!" He whispered loudly in fear that some of the elders might hear and see his rude behavior.

The boy knew Hinata wouldn't punish him with the seal, she was too _weak,_ too weak for everything actually, but especially for this, but Hiashi or another Hyūga? They wouldn't hesitate to activate it, he was a lowly member of the branch after all, and couldn't talk like that to the _heiress_ of the clan. As weak and a failure as she was, she still was from the main house.

"Neji nii-san..." And she couldn't take it anymore, she started sobbing and crying, trying to hide her face in the boy's chest. "But... How...?"

"Let. Go." He said in a clipped tone. As she seemed like she wasn't even listening to what he was saying, he turned the tables. He grabbed her hands and pushed the sobbing girl off him. "I said," Neji got further away, "to let go of me. What the hell you think you're doing? Being all _caring_ like that, like if you give a damn, like if we were _friends._ " He spat the words, saying the last one with deep sarcasm.

"But... But..." She was shocked. Why was his cousin acting like he hated her all over again? Weren't they on a good relationship at the end? And then... And then, she paid attention... _**Oh.**_

His face. His body. And, his young face, and his young body. And again, his young boyish, teenage face, and young boyish teenage body.

"What..."

"I don't know what got into you, but leave me out of this." He murmured with finality. And he turned to leave. But Hinata, clueless Hinata who wasn't in the state of mind to read an unsaid message, stood up, went to Neji, and started exploring all of him. She grabbed his cheeks, then his whole face was in her hands. "What?!" Neji tried to get away again from the _strange_ girl, but with no avail, when she suddenly grabbed both his arms and extended them to examine them further. Putting both arms up and then down, Hinata continued trying to comprehend how his cousin was thirteen years old again.

"I don't understand..." She muttered to herself while frowning. "You're okay, and you're... a boy... again."

"A boy, _**again?!"**_ _'What even?!_ ' Neji didn't know what to think of that. _'What is wrong with her?!'_ The moment Hinata stopped to murmur to herself, Neji pushed her off him again and hurried away from the girl. He couldn't even fathom what was going through her head. "What in all the lands are you even talking about?!" He was tired of all of this. Hinata was acting _very_ strange, and he wasn't going to keep being one of her subjects of experiment.

Hinata, on the other hand, didn't pay attention to the boy, not even when he pushed her. She was thinking about everything deeply concentrated. _'Is this a dream...?'_ What was going on, indeed? Neji was back, apparently, but as his younger self, and he hated her, so it seemed as if the last years of his life never happened. Wait... What? ' _Could this be...?'_ She looked at her necklace. No, she was going crazy, obviously. To think something such as travel to the past... No, that's hilarious. It must be a dream. Or better yet, a nightmare.

She looked at Neji again, seeing how the boy was looking at her just like she was at him, perplexed, confused, surprised... _curious_ _?_ If he hated her, but he already had his headband, that may mean that she was reliving the year before her first chunin exams, or around that time. Now, if this was a dream, and apparently she was very conscious of it and could do as she pleased, _what_ was she going to do?

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **To be continue.** Dun, dun, dun, dun. [Evil music plays]

Ha! As this idea came from basically nothing, just a sentence, I'm thinking about doing it at most, 4 or 5 chapters. I don't have a long-chaptered idea for this fic, sadly, so I'll write what I have in mind, give it an ending and that's that. You'll see.

Lastly, thank you for reading!


End file.
